The helicopter of the instant invention includes a rotor orbit canting control comprising an improvement over the similar structure disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,324, dated Jan. 20, 1976.
The control on conventional helicopters utilized to effect horizontal directional movement comprises a universally movable control stick usually under the control of the right hand of the pilot of the helicopter while a further control for controlling ascent and descent of the helicopter comprises an oscillatable lever usually under the control of the left hand of the helicopter pilot. The control stick is conventionally connected to the rotor blade pitch controls of the helicopter in a manner such that oscillations of the control stick are experienced by the right hand of the pilot as each blade of the rotor assembly swings pass a given point. Further, in order to control lateral direction, constant hand control by the helicopter pilot must be applied to the control stick. Accordingly, piloting a helicopter can be tiring and it is impossible for a conventional helicopter to be "trimmed" whereby the helicopter may be hovered in a substantially "hands off" manner relative to the control stick.
Accordingly, a need exists for a helicopter rotor assembly and control system therefor whereby the task of flying a helicopter may be made less tiring.